yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Blue-Eyes White Dragon
| romaji_name = Burūaizu Howaito Doragon | ae_name = Blue-Eyes White Dragon | image = BlueEyesWhiteDragon-LED3-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Dragon | type2 = Normal | level = 8 | atk = 3000 | def = 2500 | passcode = 89631139 | vilore = Con rồng huyền thoại này là 1 cổ máy hủy diệt tàn bạo. Hầu như nó bất khả chiến bại và rất ít người đã từng đối mặt với sinh vật hùng mạnh này có thể còn sống sót để kể lại câu chuyện về nó. | lore = This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. | ar_lore = .تحكي الأساطيرُ عن هذا التنّينِ وقوّتِه المدمّرةِ الهائلة. يُعتقدُ أنّه لا يُقهر، فلم يَسبقْ سوى للقليلِ أنْ واجهَه وعاشَ ليرويَ ذلك | fr_lore = Ce dragon légendaire est un puissant moteur de destruction. Rares sont ceux qui ont survécu à cette terrifiante créature quasiment invincible pour en parler. | de_lore = Dieser legendäre Drache ist eine mächtige Zerstörungsmaschine. Er ist buchstäblich unbesiegbar, nur wenige haben diese Furcht einflößende Kreatur gesehen und lange genug gelebt, um davon zu berichten. | hu_lore = Ez a legendás sárkány a pusztítás erős motorja. Látszólag sérthetetlen, nagyon kevesen néztek szembe ezzel a félelmetes teremtménnyel és élték túl a találkozást. | it_lore = Questo drago leggendario è una potente macchina distruttrice. Virtualmente invincibile, sono in pochi ad aver fronteggiato questa creatura ed essere sopravvissuti per raccontarlo. | pt_lore = Este dragão lendário é uma poderosa máquina de destruição. Praticamente invencível, muito poucos enfrentaram esta magnífica criatura e viveram para contar a história. | es_lore = Este legendario dragón es una poderosa máquina de destrucción. Virtualmente invencible, muy pocos se han enfrentado a esta impresionane criatura y han vivido para contarlo. | zh_lore = 以高攻擊力著稱的傳說之龍。任何對手都能夠粉碎，其破壞力不可估量。 | ja_lore = い[[ATK| ]]を る の[[Dragon|ドラゴン]]。どんな でも する、その は り れない。 |trans_lore=A legendary dragon with remarkable attack strength. Its immense destructive power can pulverize any opponent. | ko_lore = 높은 공격력을 자랑하는 전설의 드래곤. 어떠한 상대라도 분쇄해 버리는 파괴력은 상상을 초월한다. | tsc_lore = A legendary dragon that takes pride in its enormous power. Its power of destruction far exceeds comprehension. | rod_lore = A legendary dragon that takes pride in its enormous power. Its power of destruction far exceed comprehension. | dds_lore = Legendary dragon High attack factor | wc6_lore = This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. | eds_lore = This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. | gx1_lore = This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | au_sets = | fr_sets = | fc_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | eds_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Common) | gx1_sets = Basic 2-B (Ultra Rare) Dragons in flight (Super Rare) Dorothy's Gift (Common) | gx03_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (Ultra Rare) Ultimate Power (Ultra Rare) | gx02_sets = First Monster (Ultra Rare) | ntr_sets = Dragon's Nest (Ultra Rare) | sdd_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Rare) Dark Magician (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) | wc5_sets = Seto Standard | wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon Alternate artwork 1 (Secret Rare) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Ultra Rare) Special Gift Collection (Super Rare) Dragon Collection (Ultra Rare) All Normal Monsters (Common) All Normal Monsters Alternate artwork 1 (Common) All Normal Monsters Alternate artwork 2 (Common) All at Random (Common) All at Random Alternate Artwork 1 (Common) All at Random Alternate Artwork 2 (Common) | wc07_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (Ultra Rare) Ultimate Power (Ultra Rare) LIGHT Collection 1 (Ultra Rare) Dragon Collection (Ultra Rare) All Normal Monsters (Ultra Rare) All at Random (Ultra Rare) | wc08_sets = White Light Ruler (Ultra Rare) Ultimate Power (Ultra Rare) | wc10_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (Ultra Rare) | ygo_sets = Pack 3 | vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 | tsc_dc = 95 | rod_dc = 95 | wc6_dp = 7800 | tsc_number = 001 | tsc_number2 = 887 | rod_number = 001 | dm1_number = 001 | gx1_dp = 1000 | gx1_number = 0001 | archseries = Blue-Eyes | related_to_archseries = * Black Luster Soldier (archetype) * Legendary Dragon * Malefic * Paladins of Dragons * Signature move * Toon * with Eyes of Blue | fm_for = * Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon * Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon | misc = Cover card | database_id = 4007 }} pl:Blue-Eyes White Dragon